Return of the Red Death
by TheDrawingDemon
Summary: It has been a while since the Riders defeated the Dragon hunters and regained their long wanted peace in the Archipelago. But when peace starts, a new threat rises. The Red Death's baby to be precise, who is determined to continue her mother's cruel reign. When Dragon loyalties are questioned, the Dragon Riders of Berk must try everything they can to keep the peace.
1. Chapter 1

**First: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG BREAK! A slight update for those who don't follow my stories, since that's where I put all my updates: I had a very long break because I had exams and I am pleased to say I graduated High School. However, I didn't have the motivation to write after that because…I'm lazy. So, this is the story I mentioned in one of my stories. I have been working on it for quite a while.**

 **I am still working on a new chapter for the Troublemakers fanfiction so, don't worry. I haven't abandoned it. I'm just slightly out of ideas but I am definitely planning on continuing because I enjoy it and people really seem to like those fics.**

 **No need for a story summary. The title says enough. :p**

 **RETURN OF THE RED DEATH**

Chapter 1:

" _This is Berk. Where summer is like winter and Winter is even more devastating. This Island has known countless battles. The war with dragons, the Berserkers and just a month ago the war with the dragon hunters to name a few. Now we have a very rare moment of peace. Or as much peace as an Island full of Vikings can get."_

Hiccup felt the cold sting his hands as he flew to the very familiar island of Berk. He huddled closer to Toothless, taking in the warmth his reptilian friend provided. Berk was always cold, and he couldn't be more grateful that he had Toothless with him.

As he flew closer to the Academy, once the old dragon killing arena, he could hear his betrothed desperately trying to get the dragon riders to listen to what she was saying.

"We can't get rusty Guys. There is always danger out there. If it comes, we need to be prepared." Astrid Said.

Snotlout was running around the Academy, once the old dragon killing arena because he had somehow managed to set his clothes on fire. Hookfang was making a noise that closely resembled laughing, suggesting that he did it on purpose. Snotlout had been trying to flirt with Ruffnut and obviously, it didn't end Well.

Meanwhile, Fishlegs was still trying to flirt with Ruffnut, like Snotlout had attempted. Ruff didn't look very pleased with it and Tuffnut was looking disapprovingly at Fishlegs, shaking his head slowly.

Poor Astrid had been trying to get their attention for hours and it wasn't working.

Hiccup and Toothless flew into the Academy, landing in the entrance. "There you are," Astrid said in relief. "Did you know your father has been looking for you all morning?"

"Yes, that's Why I have been actively avoiding him." Hiccup replied. It was true that Stoick had been looking for Hiccup that morning. Hiccup typically had run off the second he heard his father was looking for him. Ever since Hiccup had come back from the edge and Stoick had recovered from his injuries he had been talking about retiring early. This meant Hiccup would have to become Chief early and that would cause his daily schedule to become packed. So, no more travelling, as the chief had to be present at all times in case of emergencies. He could feel the fear tying a knot his stomach just by thinking about it.

"And I see what you have been trying to accomplish all day. They don't listen, do they?" He Said with a slight smirk.

"I will never understand how you put up with them." She Said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "The headache I'm developing is a probably better company than they are."

Hiccup let out a small chuckle as he approached the group. "Guys, you can take the day off."

Astrid gaped in confusion and her fists tightened in irritation as they ran out of the arena, Fishlegs and Snotlout fighting to get to Ruffnut first.

"Hiccup, I've been trying to get them to train the entire day. They need to know these drills, or they will get rusty. And when another threat comes our way they won't be prepared."

"And I have been trying to tell you to let them go this morning. Wasn't it you who told me that what was it- Ah 'there does come a point when they need time to regroup. To forget about being soldiers and just be people.'" He replied, remembering exactly when she had said that to him.

He expected them to work just as hard as he did, forgetting that they were not like him. That day, Astrid had reminded him of that and now he always remembered those words.

Astrid sighed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. "You're right. Maybe they do deserve to get a bit of rest." She gave him a quick kiss.

"How about we go for a flight?" Hiccup asked her.

"That sounds like a Great idea." She replied as they walked out together. Their dragons followed them closely.

"There you are."

The two looked up to see Stoick standing right in front of them. And the knot in Hiccup's stomach returned.

"Hi chief" Astrid Said politely.

"As always, you can call me Stoick. You're betrothed to my Son after all." He Said with a slight twinkle of happiness in his eyes.

When Hiccup told his father about his betrothal he had expected his father to be mad for not telling him earlier. However, Stoick immediately saw Astrid as a member of the Haddock family. He frequently mentioned their betrothal in everyday conversations. Astrid still had trouble getting used to calling him Stoick instead of the usual formal Chief title.

"Hey, dad. Astrid and I were just going for a flight." He Said as he tried to move past his enormous father. Unfortunately for him, Stoick grabbed his arm.

"No more running now. I have been looking for you all morning. But that's not Why I came looking for you now. There are guests for you."

"Guests? Who?" Hiccup furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Heather, Dagur and Mala arrived just a few minutes ago. They are in the Great hall, specifically asking for you. It seemed important."

Hiccup and Astrid mounted their dragons and flew to the Great Hall. The minute they entered, they saw Dagur, Mala and Heather sitting at one of the tables. The now opened door let in light from the outside into the windowless building. Dagur and Mala were kissing, and Heather was standing next to them awkwardly.

"There you are. We've been waiting for you." Heather said, moving to hug Astrid.

"Brother!" Dagur yelled from his spot.

"Not like we're not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Asked Astrid.

"Well, there have been very strange things happening around Berserker Island. Dragons have been mysteriously disappearing. And Fog has been sighted, making it hard for ships to travel to Some places." Heather explained.

"Dragons disappearing?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Mostly wild ones. Some Islands near Berserker Island used to have dragons living there but when I last checked they were Almost deserted." She added.

"Do you think it might be because of the King of dragons?" Astrid asked Hiccup. "It is living under the Island, so it might be an explanation."

"Possibly. But I doubt it. Dragons are disappearing now, But the King of dragons has been there for a very long time. Why would this happen now?" He wondered out loud.

"Maybe Dragon hunters?" Astrid suggested.

"I doubt it. It's like they just vanished. There were no signs of dragon hunters on those islands." Heather said.

"Then how about we go check the area around those islands?" Hiccup suggested. Heather and Astrid nodded in agreement.

Dagur jumped up. "Finally, some action! I hope we run into some dragon hunters." He said as they all left the Great Hall.

"We'll leave in the morning. Astrid, can you inform the others?" he asked. Astrid nodded.

"I'm on it. If they decide to act like they did earlier, I will be more than happy to show them my kind of communication." She said as she walked out.

"Please don't kill them!" he called after her, chuckling to himself.

"No promises!"

* * *

"I still don't get why we have to check this out. I mean, dragons disappear. Cool, they're flying reptiles. They move around." Snotlout whined as they got closer to their destination. "They probably just got bored and decided it was time to move."

"Dragons don't always move. They usually stay around the island they chose as their home." Hiccup said. "I explained that to you before."

"Never mind Hiccup. He's not even listening. As always." Astrid said.

And Astrid was right. Hiccup turned around and Snotlout was picking his nose. Hiccup resisted the urge to gag.

"I think I see the Island." Astrid suddenly Said. Hiccup grabbed his spyglass and glared through it at the Island that was indeed appearing in the distance.

They landed their dragons on the Island But everything was quiet. No dragon in sight. This would be normal in other areas But in the Archipelago, it was rare nowadays to see one Island without dragons, ever since No one in the Archipelago hunted them anymore.

"I don't know how it's possible" Fishlegs commented. "It should be full of dragons here. There is enough water, plenty of fish and No possible predators for as far as I've seen."

"Why would they just leave?" Hiccup wondered out loud as he walked around the clearing they had landed in. Then he saw something move in the corner of his Eye. It was a single terrible terror flying off.

Astrid had seen it too, obviously. "Let's follow it." She Said, immediately acting as she jumped on Stormfly and flew off.

* * *

They followed the dragon for a while. It seemed to be heading west. Suddenly a dark coloured fog showed in front of them. It was impossible to see beyond it.

They halted in front of the fog. "What is this? I've never seen anything like it." Fishlegs wondered, flipping through his dragon cards for information.

"I don't know, but we have to go through it," Hiccup Said as he and Toothless flew through the mist, motioning the others to follow him.

For a while, it was all foggy and impossible to see where they were even going. Hiccup Almost decided to turn back.

But then they saw it.

An Island. It wasn't big, but it looked like a Giant volcano. Dragons were swarming around the top like bees.

"Well...I like surprises, but this is a bit over the top, isn't it?" Dagur Said dryly.

Tuffnut shrugged. "Go big or go home I'd say."

They flew forward and Hovered above the island, close to the swarm of dragons until suddenly someone called from down below.

"Riders!" The voice of a woman called. They only saw her silhouette. They landed close to her, remaining wary.

Hiccup approached the woman first, gesturing to the others to stay back.

He could now see the woman more clearly. She had Grey hair which was braided back and ended into a ponytail. She seemed quite old.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked the woman.

The woman looked distressed and seemed to be on the edge of bursting into tears. "My name is Gunhild. I shipwrecked here a short while ago."

"A shipwreck?" Heather asked. He reminded himself that Heather used that excuse when they were fifteen, so of course, she was wary.

"Yes. My people were sailors. We didn't have an Island, you see. We just travelled with our Armada. But we were attacked by dragons...I was the only survivor." She Said, a slight crack in her voice. She spoke with a low adjective, but somehow it was calming, and it sounded so genuine.

"I'm sorry. We could bring you to Berserker Island, or Berk? You could live there."

"No. I didn't call you asking for charity. I wanted to warn you. In this volcano rests a terrible Dragon. It is vile and cruel, and it has the ability to control other dragons."

"A dragon controlling other dragons? Cool!" Tuffnut shouted. The others glared at him. "...not cool? Everyone's a critic." He sighed.

"...the Red Death..." Hiccup breathed.

 **Might have a bit of a spelling issue. I'm not English, sue me XD**

 **If you want to blame someone for the spelling, blame Grammarly. That's the app I'm using to control my grammar and spelling so…oops.**

 **Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"...the Red Death..." Hiccup breathed. Astrid grasped his hand reassuringly and a feeling of obvious fear started in the group, as they all remembered their very first nemesis.

He took a deep breath as he pushed the panic inside him away and continued talking. "So, you're saying that a giant, dragon controlling dragon is inside that volcano?" She nodded, "Great, now I can't say this day is going to be boring I guess."

He formed a plan inside his head. He still remembered that moment when he last faced the Red Death. He had managed to lure the Red Death into the clouds and eventually even bring it down. But it all went downhill, quite literally, from there. Toothless's tail burned, Hiccup got hit on the head and then it all went fuzzy. He honestly didn't remember anything more than that.

He lost his leg and Almost his life...But hardly anyone died. Sure, the people that were still on the ships when the Red Death blew them up. But No one else. That's when he made his decision.

"Okay, I am going to use the same strategy as the last time. Just distract the Red Death, I will take it from there." He instructed. The others immediately broke into loud arguments.

"You're insane-If you really think we're going to let you do that," Astrid commented, of course, the loudest of them all Besides Snotlout because...Well, he was always loud.

"What you call insane, I call inspiration." He replied with a slight smirk. She glared at him. "Alright, but what else should I do? I don't want you, or anyone to get hurt."

She sighed. "Hiccup, we all signed up for this when we joined you. And you know just as Well as I do that I am not a damsel in distress. I am a damsel doing Damage."

Snotlout joined in as he moved closer to Ruffnut. "There certainly is a beautiful damsel in the room. What do you say, babe?" Ruffnut kicked him in his private quarters and she walked away as he sunk to the Floor.

"Snotlout, this is a whole new level of moronic, even for you." Astrid commented.

"Ooh, somebody's cranky. I know you want this manliness back Astrid But I'm in love with someone else." He Said.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "If you don't shut up I am going to hit you so hard I'll make your ancestors dizzy."

Snotlout quietly went back to showing his pain as Hiccup facepalmed. "I'm going to need therapy after this."

"The point is, you are not in this alone. If you think I'm going to let you fly off and kill that dragon alone then you really are a moron."

He sighed in annoyance. Of course, he knew she was right. Astrid had never been the one to sit back when there was a fight going on and there was No way he could stop the others from helping him.

"I am not going to deny that last statement But Alright, what do you think we should do?"

"I think we should decide together, with Everyone, how to take down that dragon. And don't forget last time we were in a Hurry. We had to improvise a plan. Now we have an advantage because we have time to create a strategy and we are all far more experienced." Astrid Said with the confidence only Fearless Astrid Hofferson could obtain. It was one of the things he absolutely loved about her, together with other things.

Finally, Hiccup nodded in agreement. "Okay. Let's set up camp and sleep on it. Gunhild, you can stay with us If you want to." He suggested.

"Thank you very much. I will set up camp with you." She replied humbly.

A few hours later the sun had set and the riders, including Gunhild and Mala, were sitting by the fire they built as they enjoyed Heather's improvised Dinner made of Fish and herbs she found in the forest with Dagur.

Hiccup's interest was caught by Gunhild who had a bunch of fascinating stories about the places she had visited.

Astrid laughed Silently to herself as she saw Hiccup completely focused on the lands Gunhild was describing. Astrid knew he had always wanted to visit those places.

"And then the Romans agreed to let me go If I never returned. That's the story." She finished.

Hiccup immediately started on more questions. In the meantime, Mala and Dagur seemed to be arguing.

"I know, I know. We obviously can't leave the Defenders of the Wing without a leader. But the Berserkers need their chief, don't they?" Dagur argued.

"Heather can take over, right? She is next in line after you and she seem more than capable."

They continued talking for a while and Astrid decided to leave them be. The argument didn't appear very serious and as she predicted they quickly went back to snogging each other afterwards and calling each other sappy nicknames.

Eventually, Gunhild got up as she had finished her Dinner. "The food was absolutely delicious uhm...Heather, was it?" Heather nodded. "I'm going to bed now If that's Alright. I Will see you in the morning." Gunhild Said as she walked back to her tent.

The riders all slept on bedrolls But Gunhild had her own tent which she made herself out of an old Sail. They had decided to build their camp near her tent.

Astrid sat next to Hiccup and he snuggled into her. Suddenly she spoke up. "Hiccup, promise me one thing." Hiccup nodded and listened.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid just to protect all of us."

"I promise."

 **A bit of a shorter chapter but I thought this was a nice spot to end the second chapter. I'm still working on Chapter three so it's coming! :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am SO SORRY for the huge sort of hiatus. I just got a new job and I've been busy, and lazy, for a while. I am working on the first part of the next chapter. To the people that sent reviews, I sent everyone a reply except for the ones I somehow couldn't reply to. I don't know why. Just wanted to thank Dragonrider's Fury specifically. I really didn't know what "capitalizing" meant but now I get it and I will try to use that correctly. So, I'll try XD**

 **This is not my best work, I'm pretty bad at writing action scenes, but here it is. Hope you enjoy :p**

Chapter 3:

The next morning Hiccup woke up sprawled over Toothless. Hadn't been the first time. He moved a lot in his sleep.

He got up and put his leather armour on. It was still early but the others had been roughly woken up by Astrid and Dagur, as he had woken up early to do some morning exercises.

As Hiccup prepared, Snotlout walked up to him. The young leader turned to face him.

"Do we actually have a plan?" Snotlout asked him, with his usual tone of disapproval which Hiccup had gotten used to.

The two never got along very well but their relationship had gotten better in the last five years.

At first, Snotlout was obviously jealous of Hiccup's sudden success within the tribe and Hiccup didn't exactly trust the buff rider who had bullied him since they were only five years old. But as time progressed he had learned that Snotlout had a soft side and was often just keeping up appearances. And Snotlout realized Hiccup knew what he was doing. They worked together pretty well aside from the occasional bickering.

"I discussed the plan yesterday Snotlout. First, we are going to examine what the dragon looks like. We don't want any nasty surprises later. Then tonight we will attack the dragon."

"And how are we supposed to get close to that dragon anyway? In case you haven't noticed yet, it's protected by a flock of dragons."

Hiccup groaned under his breath. He had also explained this the day before and his patience was running thin. "Snotlout, I explained that yesterday too. Some of us will distract the flock and then the others sneak in to see the red death."

Snotlout nodded understandingly. "So, are we done now?" he asked Snotlout. The brawny viking nodded again and Hiccup walked off to continue preparing.

About an hour later the team had gotten ready and Hiccup had re-explained the plan. Hiccup had convinced Snotlout, the twins and Dagur with distracting the flock of dragons, as making annoying noises and distracting anyone around them was the twins speciality and Snotlout could scream so high he could give the sign for the other riders that is was safe to enter the volcano.

Now they just had to wait for the signal. Gunhild stayed at the camp. She had insisted on coming with them but Hiccup had told her to stay at the camp as she had no dragon and no experience as a rider. Mala stayed with her as the risk was too high to let her come along with Dagur, although both of them had protested.

Then the high pitched scream of Snotlout sounded and the team rushed inside the volcano. What they saw was unbelievable.

This wasn't the red death and that explained a lot, as the dragon literally exploded so there was no way it could still live. It did match its description, however. It had the same complexion as the big dragon queen. Except for the places where the queen was red, this one was black. And it was bigger. So much bigger.

Hiccup heard Astrid gasp behind her. "Hiccup, it's-"

"I know." He cut off, "It's enormous."

"The black death," Fishlegs added behind them. Hiccup didn't even have to look to know he was already making a dragon information card for it.

Hiccup quickly took out his journal and charcoal. He made a rough sketch of the big dragon. Just in case they could exploit some things that could be seen on the outside of the dragon.

"Hiccup. We need to go. Now." Astrid said behind him. He was completely focused on his drawing.

"Almost done."

"Oh for the love of Thor. Hiccup look!"

Hiccup looked away from his journal to see the gigantic black death coming out of the lava, towards him and the rest of the group.

Before Hiccup even had time to tell him, Toothless ran out of the volcano. They were followed by Stormfly, Windshear and Meatlug.

As they reached the end of the narrow cave, the dragons flew up. Hiccup slammed his metal leg into the pedal that controlled Toothless's tail to keep him from losing control and falling.

For a moment they thought they were safe. However, that moment soon ended when they heard a cracking sound behind them as the black death flew right through the wall of the volcano.

"Well, there goes the plan of waiting." Hiccup said as he urged Toothless to go faster.

The team quickly shook off the dragon as it suddenly flew the other way. They hid behind one of the sea stacks around the volcano.

"Hiccup we need to retreat. There should be a small island close. If we fly there we can think of a new plan" Fishlegs said.

Hiccup nodded. "You're right Fishlegs. Let's find the others and retreat."

A high pitched scream sounded which was obviously Snotlout's. "Found them!" Astrid called.

Snotlout, the twins and Dagur flew past them, being chased by the black death.

They quickly joined the rest of the team and soon after they were all fleeing from the black death.

"What are we going to do?!" shrieked Snotlout.

"Keep flying. In the meantime, me and Toothless will try to get a clear shot." Hiccup said back. They kept flying, turning around sea stacks to slow the dragon down but it just went right through those as if they were nothing.

Soon they heard a shriek as Barf and Belch were hit by the black death and they all fell down into the sea, including their riders.

Fishlegs quickly flew after them, barely avoiding the black death and Hiccup cursed under his breath.

This was not going according to plan.

"You'll pay for that you overgrown lizard! No offence Sleuther." Dagur suddenly called as he turned his dragon around and charged.

"Dagur no!" It was too late as the dragon hit Dagur and Sleuther full force and they fell towards the ocean after the others.

Hiccup started to panic. He hoped Everyone they had lost so far were alright, but if it went on like this they would never get out of the fight alive.

Hiccup turned his neck to look at the black death. "I don't have a clear shot!" He called to the others desperately.

The black death shot a blast towards Snotlout and Hookfang which exploded right next to them. It blew them out of the sky.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup called.

"Keep flying. We'll be fine!" He yelled back, trying to pull a wounded Hookfang towards the nearby Island.

They heard the black death preparing to fire. Hiccup and Toothless turned around in the sky. "Alright bud, it's now or never." He said nervously as they shot a plasma blast at the black death's open mouth.

It missed. And the next blast went straight for Hiccup and Toothless. Everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry again! But my stories have a very slow writing process. I often only write when I feel like it, which is not very often, because I don't want it to feel like a chore. That will cause my story quality to go down. I really enjoy writing this story though. I haven't had this much inspiration in a very long time. And I really enjoy creating new characters and places for this story that fit into the setting.**

Chapter 4:

Hiccup opened his eyes. Everything was still blurry But very slowly shapes were starting to form around him. He let out a short moan as he Also became aware of the pain in his head.

He vaguely heard footsteps and an unfamiliar face was soon looking at him from above. It was still too blurry to see who it was But he noticed the voice was a woman's voice though he didn't recognise it.

"Are you Awake young man?" She asked. Hiccup nodded and tried to sit up, failing a few times until the woman helped him.

"Who are you? And Where am I?" Hiccup asked, slightly panicked. He looked around as the blur started to disappear revealing a room with stone walls, a wooden Floor and filled with beds. It looked like an infirmary.

The bed's sheets were brown, just like the ones on the other beds.

"You're in the village of Myre. My name is Freydis. I am one of the village's healers." the woman said. She was a bit bulky, like most Viking women. Her reddish brown hair was braided back ending into a bun and she was wearing a brown apron over a red dress.

Freydis's voice was calming. "You took quite a blow, young man. I think your friends can tell you more about what happened. I only know that they brought you here with several wounded companions. You were in the worst condition out of them all." Freydis said as she opened the door.

"I will get your friends. Wait here. Tola, could you watch the boy for me please?" she called to the small separate room in the back.

As Freydis left, the other woman who Hiccup assumed was Tola, came in.

It was an elderly woman. Her hair was a greying shade of blonde and she had a stern look on her face.

"So, you're finally up boy?" she asked. Her voice fitted her complexion. It was loud but at the same time, she did sound caring.

Hiccup nodded and he swung his legs out of bed. He still had only one of them and that was a relief. He didn't feel like having two peg legs.

As he moved to get out of bed, Tola raced over and forcefully pushed him back in bed. "Oh no, you are not getting out of bed yet. Not on my watch. You need rest." she said as he tried to get out and she easily kept him from doing that.

Eventually, he sighed in defeat and a few seconds later the doors swung open. Astrid came running in. She was followed by Heather, Dagur and Gunhild.

"Hiccup, thank Thor you're okay," Astrid said as she swung her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Once she was done, Dagur was determined to break that record of course. "Brother!" he yelled as he hugged Hiccup so tightly he was actually scared he would break a rib or two if he continued.

"Breathe!" Hiccup barely got out of his throat. Dagur quickly understood and let go of him.

They all stood at the side of the bed. Some of pulled up a chair.

"How did I get here? What happened?" Hiccup asked Astrid, his mind full of questions which he was eager to know the answers to.

"Well...you got shot by the Black Death. Toothless covered most of the blow for you But you were both shot out of the sky."

Hiccup's eyes widened and Astrid quickly continued talking. "Don't worry, Toothless is Okay."

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"But...we do have Some bad news." Astrid stepped aside to let Gunhild speak. Each one of them looked nervous which made Hiccup nervous.

"We had to retreat. Thankfully Astrid managed to pull you and Toothless out of the field and we eventually got here. But I have gotten information that currently the Black Death has reached dragon Island, gaining more dragons on its way there. Its army is a lot bigger and stronger now." She Said.

"It might also take a while until we are ready to leave. Tuff broke a few ribs, Hookfang broke a wing and Barf and Belch got a deep cut in their side from a part of a ship they landed on when they fell. And of course, you have a concussion and a broken leg...remaining leg." Astrid filled in.

Hiccup swallowed. The Black Death was on Dragon Island with an army. And Berk was closest.

"So, there is No way we can leave soon?" He said nervously.

Astrid shook her head. "No. Like I Said, we have wounded people and dragons. Also, Some of our saddles and Toothless's tail is damaged."

"Alright, then we'll just have to make the best of it."

A few hours later the riders had all gone to bed. Tuff was sleeping in a bed on the other side of the infirmary.

Hiccup was starting to feel restless. He didn't like sitting still or sleeping. Especially not when there was so much to do. He still had to repair Toothless's tail, make Some saddles for the other riders and think of tactics against the Black Death. That was only what he could think about right now. He was sure there had to be much more.

He Also wanted to see Toothless. He had gotten so used to hearing Toothless sleep and roll around and occasionally trying to get into Hiccup's bed that it felt strange not having him near.

He groaned as he lifted himself out of bed. His head and leg protested angrily But he was Stubborn. No way he would back out of this now.

He searched for something to walk with and eventually saw a bunch of brooms at the back of the room.

He slowly made his way to them, he tried to hop but quickly realized that didn't work with his peg leg so he decided to crawl, until he reached the brooms.

He very quietly took two of them and hobbled out of the room, trying not to wake the overprotective Tola.

As he left the room he quickly decided what he would do. He wanted to go see Toothless for sure But that's when he realized he had No idea where he was.

He expected a village like Berk. With wooden buildings and simple architecture. But this place was different. The moment he set foot outside the infirmary he stepped into a courtyard. There was a Well in the middle of it and the high building towering above him suggested Myre's infirmary was located in the village's very big keep. Most likely the Chief's home and Also the Great Hall.

As he walked through the incredibly complex hallways and corridors, he started hearing a voice coming closer.

He opened the door closest to the noise and found another courtyard. All the dragons were in there.

They were all sleeping. Barf and Belch had a bandage wrapped around their side. Ruffnut sleeping at their side. Most likely because she wasn't allowed to sleep with Tuff in the infirmary and decided to sleep with her wounded dragon instead.

As he looked for his own dragon, he once again heard a voice. His eyes trailed to the corner of the courtyard where Hookfang was sleeping, a makeshift splint and bandage around his wing. Snotlout was sitting next to him, mumbling stuff under his breath.

"Snotlout? What are you doing?" Hiccup asked carefully, approaching the bulky dragon rider.

"Just sitting with my dragon. A better question, what are you doing? Astrid said you were stuck with that weird healer lady."

"I...might have snuck out. I just want to see Toothless." Hiccup replied noticing Toothless.

He quickly stroked his reptilian friend, who looked exhausted but not harmed. Toothless immediately jumped up to his touch and started licking him all over.

"Toothless! I'm glad to see you too bud, but be quiet. The others are sleeping." he said before hugging him.

"So..." Snotlout said behind him.

"So?" Hiccup asked confused, turning to face him. "What's wrong Snotlout?"

"So, that whole plan of yours. It didn't go so well did it?"

"I tried my best Snotlout. Plans can go wrong. We'll be stronger next time."

"That dragon got stronger too"

"What's your point? I doubt you started this conversation just to point this out." Hiccup said, feeling his annoyance rise.

"My point is, you should have listened to me. This plan almost got most of us killed." Snotlout said, taking a step closer.

"You're saying this was my fault?"

"You could have gotten Hookfang killed!" Snotlout said, a bit louder than before.

"I did what I could Snotlout! What else could I do! It's not like I wanted Hookfang to get hurt or any of the others!" Hiccup yelled back, taking a step forward.

"You should have heard me out! You never listen to what I have to say!"

"Oh, sure! Then what was your plan Snotlout? Smash that dragon until it Goes away? Or maybe fly all the way back to Berk to pretend it isn't there?!"

"I wouldn't have sent us on a suicide mission!"

"Uhm...Hey?" A croaky voice Said, Ruffnut's head sticking out from above Barf and Belch. "Maybe you could try being a bit quieter. And then they say me and Tuff are loud." She Said before going back to sleep.

Hiccup took a step back. He hadn't even noticed he and Snotlout were practically yelling in each other's face.

Snotlout turned back to Hookfang, without saying anything. He went back to stroking his dragon's side, ignoring Hiccup completely. Hiccup decided to do the same.

As he sat close to Toothless, curling up he felt safer. But something about what Snotlout Said hit him like a fully grown Gronckle.

"I will fix this somehow, Toothless. I promise."


End file.
